Kekasih Pirang-ku
by Floods of Tears
Summary: Naruto lagi bosen, misi penyelamatan Gaara sudah selesai tapi Nenek Chiyo koid-maksudnya mengorbankan diri untuk Gaara. Sedang masa galau dan bosennya, Sakura mampir ke rumah Naruto untuk menengoknya. Yah, untuk bertemu kekasihnya yang malah menjadi ajang kerja bakti membersihkan rumahnya dan sedikit 'main'. WARN: Mature content, Lime!(NOT LEMON) "Kalian sudah saya peringatkan!"


**Disclaimer.**

Tentu semua yang ada disini Masashi Kishimada.

Title: Kekasih Pirang-ku.

Rated: **M**

Genre: Romance, Humor, blablabla dan Lime (NOT LEMON)

Start!

* * *

Walau posisi matahari telah berada di puncaknya, Naruto tetap didalam rumahnya yang minimalis dan reot sedari pagi hingga siang saat ini. Lebih tepatnya Naruto saat ini sedang bermalas-malasan di kasur futon miliknya dengan posisi tengkurap.

Rasa lelah yang menghinggapi tubuhnya masih terasa setelah kemarin lusa menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan Gaara. Walau setelah pulang misi ia langsung melapor dan mengecek keadaannya dirumah sakit, biasanya ia langsung bersemangat keesokan harinya.

Berbeda dengan hari ini, seperti mayat hidup.

"Haaaah. Walau Gaara selamat, tapi Nenek Chiyo.." Gumamnya dengan keadaan wajah menempel futon.

Tok tok tok!

Tok tok tok!

"Kenapa ada tamu pula disaat aku malas berdiri."

Tok tok tok!

"Orangnya lagi tidur!"

"Oh, apa mau pintu gembel rumahmu ini kuhancurkan Naruto?"

"Hah? Sakura-chan?"

Naruto bereaksi ketika tamu yang mengetuk pintunya ternyata Sakura. Tanpa lama ia bergegas berdiri dan segera membuka pintu.

Cklek!

"Halo Sakura—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan didalam?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Ya bermalas-malasan." Balas Naruto pada Sakura didepan pintu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tumben. Biasanya kau paling tidak bisa diam saat tidak ada misi." Kata Sakura melihat Naruto yang lagi berantakan.

"Aku masih lelah karena misi kemarin." Balas lagi Naruto. "Lalu, Sakura-chan ada apa kesini? Ada misi baru dari Nek Tsunade?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Apa tidak boleh aku mampir kesini?" Tanya sakura kembali.

"Boleh sih. Tapi kan keadaan rumahku—"

"Ck, ayolah!"

"Baik baik, silahkan masuk."

Setelah pembicaraan didepan pintu, Sakura masuk kedalam rumah Naruto setelah mendapat izin dari pemiliknya.

"Astaga." Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Ini lebih parah dari tempat sampah sih, bekas cup ramen dimana-mana dan banyak sampah plastik yang Naruto pinggirkan kepojok ruangan, dimana di tengah ruangan ada futon Naruto yang dikelilingi sampah dan perabotan yang berantakan.

"Sudah kubilang kan." Kata Naruto.

"Kau ini kan sudah dewasa, ubah sedikit dong sikapmu!"

BUGGH!

Sakura membogem Naruto yang ada disampingnya tepat diperut pemuda itu.

"Aduh! Kok aku dipukul sih?"

"Ayo! Aku bantu bereskan rumahmu!"

Setelah melakukan beres-beres dan pembersihan rumah Naruto yang diperintah sepihak oleh Sakura mau tak mau membuat pemiliknya terpaksa mengikuti daripada Sakura ngamuk malah lebih parah lagi nantinya.

Cukup lama untuk membersihkannya, butuh lebih dari 3 kantong plastik besar untuk menampung sampah dan menata perabotan seperti sedia kala—atau lebih tepatnya serapih mungkin karena Naruto sendiri lupa posisi mulanya bagaimana.

"Kalau rapih dan bersih begini lebih sedap dipandang." Komentar Sakura dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangan membersihkan sisa debu ditangan.

Cklek!

"Kantong sampah sudah kubuang semua. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto kembali masuk kerumah setelah membuang semua kantong di tempat penampungan sampah.

"Cuci tangan sana! Tanganmu bau!"

Dengan kode menutup hidungnya, Sakura memberitahu walau sebenarnya bau tangan Naruto tak tercium dari jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari pintu depan.

"Ini mau kulakukan kok!" Balas Naruto dengan wajah kecut hingga matanya sipit.

Naruto duduk dilantai yang telah dilapisi tatami seadanya yang dimilikinya setelah mencuci tangan. Disebelahnya ada Sakura yang menatap semua kegiatannya ketika menuju kemari.

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa?" Komentar Naruto karena merasa agak risih dilihat Sakura terus.

"Hu'm, enggak kenapa-kenapa." Balas Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian mereka saling diam. Naruto memandang langit-langit sambil selonjor kaki, sementara Sakura duduk bersila melihat—wajah Naruto dengan intens.

"Masih lelah?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menengok, kemudian menggeleng kasar. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam mode ngambek.

"Sini."

Sakura menepuk-nepuk bagian pahanya, memberikan lampu hijau kepada Naruto untuk 'mengadu'.

Naruto sendiri? Sudah loncat duluan sebelum Sakura mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Mouuu~ Sakura-chaan~!"

Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya dipaha Sakura, dengan nada anak kecil dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Ih, kayak anak kecil." Tanggapan Sakura.

"Biarin!" Balas Naruto.

"Lagi, setelah engga ketemu lama banget sama Sakura-chan diberi misi terus. Waktu berduaan sama Sakura-chan jadinya ditunda juga pula!"

"Iya iya, Naruto. Setidaknya kamu juga tunjukin sikap keren sedikit dong setelah latihan sama Jiraiya-sama." Sakura berkomentar.

"Boro-boro keren, bersikap dewasa di usia yang bertambah kayaknya mustahil buatmu ya."

"Kok Sakura-chan jahat ngomong begitu?"

Karena gemas, Sakura memencet hidung Naruto. "Terus mau ngomong apalagi? Yang aku ucapkan benarkan?"

"Tauk ah, gelap."

Disela-sela perdebatan itu, Sakura lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Naruto mengucapkan uneg-unegnya. Bukan karena malas menanggapi, tapi kemauan Naruto sendiri yang berkata ketika ia cerita, Sakura diam saja.

Dengan lembut, jemari tangannya menyapu helaian pirang kekasihnya secara beraturan. Coba memberi rasa nyaman kepada pemiliknya, menyalurkan rasa cintanya ditiap sapuan yang ia berikan.

Hubungan mereka ini awal mula dijalin setelah ia merasa bersalah atas sikapnya yang selalu memaksa Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Segala cara Naruto lakukan untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha tanpa memikirkan keegoisan Sakura yang keterlaluan.

Jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto karena rasa kasihan, maka salah total. Memang Naruto itu bodoh, tapi dibalik itu ia mampu membuat orang mulai mengakuinya sebagai bagian dari Konoha dengan caranya sendiri.

Karena itu, perlahan Sakura mulai memahami Naruto dan ternyata rasa paham itu berubah haluan menjadi rasa suka dan akhirnya menjadi cinta ketika Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya langsung kepada Sakura sebelum ia pergi latihan bersama Jiraiya-sama selama 3 tahun kedepan.

Istilahnya Long Distance Relationship, tapi Sakura menerimanya dan dengan sabar menunggu Naruto.

Hingga saat ini. Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi menawan dengan kulit tan eksotisnya.

"—walau pada akhirnya.."

"Nenek Chiyo—"

"Iya?" Tanya Sakura karena melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto.

"Apa Sakura-chan masih bersedih atas perginya Nenek Chiyo?" Tanya kembali Naruto pada Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Kalau Naruto bilang seperti itu, tentu aku masih bersedih."

"Tapi."

"Tapi?"

Sakura membuka matanya, kemudian tangannya yang berada dipucuk kepala Naruto pindah ke pipi dengan guratan kumis kucing itu.

"Nenek Chiyo melakukannya karena keinginannya sendiri. Keinginannya ada karena melihat niat baik yang ada pada dirimu kepada Gaara."

"Nenek Chiyo dikenang sebagai pahlawan. Gaara juga kini percaya padamu, kemudian hubungan Konoha dan Suna sekarang menjadi lebih erat karena penyelamatan Gaara. Apa Naruto mengerti arti dari semuanya?"

Naruto berpikir sesaat. Namun pipinya malah dicubit oleh Sakura.

"Belum aku jawab kan!"

"Padahal jawabannya itu simpel."

"Kalau simpel, lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Jawabannya adalah Naruto."

Sakura mengecup singkat pipi Naruto, sengaja memberikan kejutan kepada Naruto biar otaknya semakin lama memproses kejadiannya.

"Karena keinginan kuat Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Gaara." Sakura sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah stopped working.

"Paham, sayang?"

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto bangkit dan posisinya berubah duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Iya?"

"Boleh 'main' sama Sakura-chan?"

"Main?" Beo Sakura.

Melihat mata Naruto yang mulai sayu, Sakura yang awalnya menganggap Naruto ngelantur malah jadi kaget.

"M-m-main?"

"Aku rindu Sakura-chan.."

"T-tapi Naruto.."

Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura, nafas dari hidungnya terasa di wajah Sakura setelah jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Gak boleh ya?"

"Bu-bukannya gak boleh.." Sakura membuang wajahnya kesamping karena malu.

"A-aku.. Aku sedang masa subur.."

"Nanti aku keluarkan diluar.."

Dengan tangannya, Naruto memegang dagu Sakura untuk menuntunnya saling pandang.

"Naruto..Mmmhh"

Tanpa izin, Naruto mengambil ciuman pada bibir Sakura yang belum siap. Ciuman yang hangat, penuh cinta dan pelampiasan rasa rindu yang tidak terbendung selama 3 tahun tak berjumpa.

"Sakurahh—channhh..Mmnubbhchh~"

Ciuman Naruto pada Sakura semakin panas. French kiss kecil mulai Naruto lancarkan untuk membiasakan dirinya belajar menggunakannya pada Sakura yang hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Naruto.

"Narutooohh.. Geliii~"

Mulut Naruto mulai bergerilya menuju bagian bawah setelah puas dengan bibir manis Sakura. Leher yang putih dan mulus itu membangkitkan gairahnya untuk terus mencium dan sesekali menjilatnya, mencicipi rasa selanjutnya pada Sakura.

"Sakuraa-chaan~".

Pagutannya ia lepas, menatap kembali wajah sang pujaan hati yang menatap sayu kepadanya.

Sakura yang saat ini memakai pakaian kasualnya, Naruto buka satu persatu mulai dari luaran baju merah Sakura yang memiliki resleting.

"Kok susah?" Tanya Naruto yang mendadak bodoh karena susah membukanya.

"Ish, padahal udah membuatku terpesona tapi bodohnya muncul."

Sreeeek!

"Jangan di buka paksa, Baka!"

Plaak!

Sakura menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Bodo ah. Biar kalau mau main lagi gampang bukanya."

"Isshh.. Ahhh~ Narutooo~"

Walau masih dibalut kaos oblong lagi, Naruto meremas dada Sakura dan memainkannya hingga Sakura mulai kewalahan.

"Sakura-chan sekarang jadi seksi ya~"

"Seksi apanya baka~! Dadaku kecil seperti ini!"

"Tetap saja seksi dimataku~"

Naruto mengangkat kaos Sakura dan membukanya, menyisakan bra putih yang dikenakan kekasihnya sebagai atasan.

Kali ini bra putih itu hanya ia angkat dan singkap, menampilkan dada Sakura dengan puting berwarna pink yang menegang dan menantang. Tanpa lebih lama lagi, pucuk puting dada Sakura langsung ia jilat kemudian ia kulum dan hisap seperti bayi menyusui.

"Aaahh~ pelan-pelan Narutoo~"

Tapi yang bersangkutan tetap rakus menikmati buah dadanya hingga seluruh bagian terkena saliva Naruto, membuat Sakura semakin tak karuan karena bagian sensitifnya terus dirangsang.

"Mmuunnchh~ Munnchh~ Mmmhhsllrp~!" Naruto mengakhiri menyusu pada kekasihnya dengan mengigit puting Sakura dan menariknya pelan.

"Narutoooo! Ahhhhhh~"

"Aku ikut lepas baju deh. Engga adil cuma Sakura-chan aja yang kubuka."

Kaos santai berwarna hijau gelap dengan logo pusaran Uzumaki dibelakangnya Naruto lepas dengan mudah, menampilkan dada bidangnya yang sudah terbentuk otot hasil latihan bersama Jiraiya.

"Kok macho? Dulu kayaknya kamu itu agak kerempeng deh."

"Jadi Sakura-chan anggap aku dulu itu kerempeng?" Balas Naruto mendadak ngambek.

"Apasih, jangan tunjukin muka ngambeknya gitu dong."

Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto, memberi stimulan agar cowoknya yang bodoh dan suka ngambekan ini baikan moodnya.

"..."

Sakura mulai menelusuri tiap jengkal bagian atas Naruto, merasakan lekukan laki-laki yang membuat hasrat dalam diri Sakura ingin terus merasakan dengan telapak tangannya bagian-bagian dari Naruto.

Sakura mulai berani memainkan puting Naruto dengan cara yang sama seperti dilakukan oleh kekasihnya. Gigi, jilat lalu kulum hingga Naruto jadi kelabakan karena tindakannya.

"Geliii~ Aduh duhhh~"

Tapi dibanding Naruto, Sakura lebih berani. Tangannya tak tinggal diam memegang celana pendek Naruto tepat dibagian kejantanannya, ketika menemukannya Sakura meremasnya pelan walau agak kesulitan karena terhalang celana dan segitiga pengaman Naruto.

"Sakura-chaaaan~ Nakaaaal!"

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, merasakan bahwa tubuhnya dikuasai Sakura yang bersenang-senang mempermainkannya.

"Huaaah!"

"Kyaaaaahh!"

Sampai pada akhirnya, Naruto tak kuasa menahan dan mendorong Sakura hingga tubuh mereka mengapit di lantai tatami. Naruto diatas dan Sakura dibawah, saling pandang dengan serius wajah lawan mainnya.

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hm?"

"Cinta.."

"Cinta apa?"

"Aku cinta Sakura-chan."

"Mulai romantis sekarang ya?"

"Loh emang enggak boleh?"

"Aku juga cinta, Naruto—kun." Sakura tersenyum manis, diakhir panggilannya pada Naruto dengan suffiks.

Ciuman yang terhenti sesaat kembali bersatu, kali ini mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, haus akan kasih sayang, tak sabar untuk menyatukan rasa cinta yang tak terbendung dalam pergumulan romansa kasih.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Epilogue.**

Kakashi saat ini sedang berjalan menuju gedung Hokage karena Tsunade memanggilnya. Pakaian khas Shinobi Konoha dan ciri khasnya yang menenteng buku Icha Icha bukanlah kebiasaan aneh lagi dari Shinobi bermasker yang dijuluki Copy Ninja itu.

"Guru Kakashi!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, tangannya refleks menutup buku dan menoleh kesamping ketika suara dari Naruto menginterupsinya.

"Oh, Naruto dan Sakura." Balas Kakashi singkat.

"Keadaan Guru bagaimana sekarang? Apa matamu sudah baikan?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Hm? Keadaanku baik, hanya mataku memang masih harus ditangani karena penggunaan Sharingan yang berlebihan." Kakashi menjawab.

"Sakura." Tanya Kakashi.

"Ha'i? Ada apa Guru?" Jawab Sakura yang melamun.

"Resleting bajumu rusak?"

Ketika Kakashi menerangkan pakaiannya, Sakura melihat bagian resleting baju merahnya yang sedikit terbuka walau mata resletingnya terkancing diatas.

"O-oh iya, ketika aku ingin memakainya hari ini, resletingnya sempat macet dan kupaksa tertutup. Ja-jadinya malah begini." Jawab Sakura agak sedikit terbata, karena jawabannya itu mengarang.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. "Hm begitu."

"Kalian mau menerima misi lagi dari Hokage?" Tanya kembali Kakashi.

"Iya! Aku juga sedang bosan dirumah karena tak ada misi."

"Okay. Kalau begitu bareng saja. Aku juga ingin melapor dengan rinci misi kita kemarin menyelamatkan Gaara."

"Ha'i!"

Kakashi berjalan didepan Naruto dan Sakura, kegiatannya membaca dilakukannya kembali dan tak menyadari Naruto siul-siul dengan wajah meledek.

Buggh!

"Aduh! Kok dipukul terus sih kepalaku!"

Tapi sebelum ia protes kembali, melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah modeh marah dan bunyi tangan Sakura yang mengepal membuatnya kicep seketika.

"Ini gara-garamu tahu!"

"Maaf deh." Jawab Naruto yang paham akan maksud Sakura.

Walau kesal, Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto. Wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi lembut dan senyumannya terpatri di bibir.

Naruto melihat intens Sakura, tangannya membalas genggaman Sakuran dan ikut tersenyum lebar khas Naruto Uzumaki.

Pasangan muda yang sempat terpisah jarak itu kini kembali menunjukan kemesraannya. Akan tetapi, Kakashi dan teman-teman mereka belum tahu hubungan antar Naruto dan Sakura yang dekat. Mereka masih menganggap Naruto dan Sakura seperti biasa berdua.

Sedikit informasi.

Sebelum Naruto pergi jauh untuk berlatih bersama Jiraiya, ia sempat mengajak Sakura untuk 'mantap mantap' secara langsung. Iya benar, mereka sudah melakukannya sekali dan ini yang kedua kalinya. Makanya Sakura tidak terlalu kaku dan gugup saat mula mereka melakukan kedua kali.

Naruto? Dia mah malah yang paling santai banget. Sebenarnya biang keroknya dia membuat Sakura mau saja. Tapi Sakura tidak menolak, karena ia yakin Naruto bukan orang yang memainkan perasaan wanita seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

Author's note: Yak, cerita oneshot dan LIME pertama saya.

Fic oneshot ini ada karena kekesalan saya nonton Boruto. Dah itu aja /Plak

Gak gak. Murni karena keisengan untuk nulis aja. Lalu buat fic lain updatenya kapan?

Updatenya kapan-kapan wkwk.

See ya, Ciao!


End file.
